My Jack-Half
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Jack hace de Oz, ellos dos como uno solo, un solitario que busca a alguien para tomar el té. ¿Quién esta muerto aqui? Oz es un asesino. Y Jack alguien atormentado. Pero sobretodo Oz no está loco. Solo es amor. AU! Enjoy!


_Hello~ En el fandom de Pandora Hearts. Amo tanto esta serie~ Ok al grano._

 _Esta historia no tiene parejas._

 _Es solo un AU dedicado a Oz y a Jack como una sola persona. Como el uno y el otro comparten el mismo mundo y tienen distintos deseos. Donde la peor parte de Jack hace de Oz, ellos dos como uno solo, un solitario que busca a alguien para tomar el té. ¿Quién esta muerto aqui?_

 _Oz como assesino. Y Jack como alguien atormentado. Pero sobre todo Oz no está loco._

 _Un poco de horror, sangre y locura. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Escrito por mi Ka-Gura._

 _LET'S GO!_

* * *

JACK ES MI MITAD.

Bueno, esto es una historia real. Es mi vida, si. No sé muy bien que escribir... Dijeron que esto me ayudaría.

Una terapia de: escribe lo que piensas, sientes o ves en un papel blanco y expláyate al máximo, hará esclarecer tus ideas y aliviará tus confusiones en mente.

¿De veras? Solo lo voy a hacer porque debo, me testan todos los días, analizan mi comportamiento hacia los demás y tratan de adivinar mis futuras reacciones… Todo porque maté a alguien.

Es un completo fastidio estar aquí, ingresado de lunes a domingo y de primera semana del mes a la última, en este centro, como una casa de acogida, conviviendo con otra gente que ni conozco ni me importa.

Matar el rato con cualquier tontería que se me pueda ocurrir, mantener un comportamiento correcto para evadir los "castigos", sincerarte delante de todos, en esas terapias grupales, donde oyes los cuchicheos de los demás hablando claramente mal de ti.

Pero bueno, estoy redactando una enorme queja que daré a mi psicólogo personal para que vea que, tanto él como la limpia-baños, me fastidia… Creen que no estoy bien de la cabeza.

Puedo oír voces cuando todo el mundo está callado, ver sombras o luces teniendo lo contrario delante de mis ojos y predecir cosas con bastante antelación. Todo por hacer eso, ¿se me trata de loco?

En cualquier caso sería especial.

A continuación me falta una página, la he arrancado porque me hacía falta, la sangre de las manos no se quita fácil, tener el lomo y cada margen con huellas rojas de mis manos, me hace quedar como artista. Voy a ponerme serio, porque…. Estoy metido en un buen lio. Una de las cinco personas con la cual compartía habitación ha entrado en mal momento, en mi rato de descanso.

Nuestro cuarto, amplio y muy iluminado por sí solo, se ha transformado en la casa del terror, se han corrido las cortinas, se han movido las camas contra los dos armarios. No describiré como de espesa era la sangre del suelo ni como notaba su viscosidad bajo la planta de mis pies. No contaré como después he tenido de abrir la ventana porque me asfixiaba y como mi corazón de rápido latía, lo mucho que apretaba mi cabeza. Al cerrar los ojos lo veía todo verde con pequeños puntos blanco saltando.

Mi cara acalorada y pegajosa, los músculos de los brazos temblorosos al dejar de hacer fuerza, el estruendo del casco de la lámpara al romperse, el golpe y chapoteo al caer al piso, y el llanto de dolor antes de saludar a la señora muerte.

-Uno… menos-

El mismo caso que me trajo aquí, ha venido conmigo. Y me cuentan que mi problema recae en los sueños, en el que le relaté a Mr. Baskerville. Que bailaba en una lluvia de sangre a medianos de enero en camisón, pero quien lo hacía no era yo, yo solo era un espectador.

Mataron a la persona del sueño, de un sueño que creo que no es mío.

Ya he contado lo de las voces, una de ellas me pertenece pero no dice lo que estoy pensando, ella me relata cosas que no sé, me informa acerca de que es lo que está pasando y ella, intenta frenarme.

He matado a uno de mis compañeros de cuarto porque lo odiaba, y ahora como no está, no puedo hacer eso.

 _-¿De verdad este era el mundo que deseaba ella?- se pregunta la voz que no me pertenece._

 _-¿Porque se burlan de ti?- ¿Qué les has hecho?- ¿Piensas en matarlos?-_

Contestar si a todo, no va a hacerte feliz.

 _-¿Crees de deben morir como ella lo hizo?-A ella la mataron, yo la odiaba, yo no fui…-_

Lo sé, pero tú también mataste, a 100 personas.

 _-Ellas murieron, cayeron y desaparecieron, ¿quién lo sabe a parte de mí y de ti? No habrás hablado de nosotros ¿verdad? Porque no te lo iba a perdonar~-_

Tú querías enterrar al mundo entero, yo estoy maldito por ello.

 _-¡Ámame como yo lo hago!-_

No.

 _-Te han venido a ver_ …-

¿Y tengo permiso para preguntar quién? Que pase y tomaremos el té.

 _-¿Cuánto hace que han metido aquí?_

No voy a contestar a cualquiera de esos comentarios como "que mal estas" o "como te va".

 _-Bueno, te he traído esto._

Una partitura de piano, ¿me la has dedicado?

 _-No a ti en concreto_.

Oh. Tócala mientras yo le doy letra~

 _-Ok._

 _-¿Quién es?- ¿Lo puedes recordar?- ¿Es la melodía de mi caja de música, porque la atrapas en el piano de esta casucha?- ¡No fue creada para eso!-_

Me hace feliz, saber que sigues aquí

Poder ver como yo no seguí

Persiguiéndote sueño perdido

Al ser yo un malnacido

Y no poder correr

Mi canto es maldición

Como yo te doy la razón

Ódiame y veme marcharme

Deja de andarte

Con escusas y rendición

Ni un mísero detalle

Para mi corazón.

Mi instinto fue rebelado

Bajo el cuerpo muerto

No detener el sangrado

¿Vas a quererme ahora?

Nunca voy a ser nada…

Soy la inexistencia más deseada.

 _-¿Porque el piano llora sangre?- Las blancas saltan libres, las negras se funden con la madera, ¿era una carrera contra la canción? Era el minuto dos.- No llegaste a la parte de "abrázame fuerte, estoy temblando, en el corazón de la lluvia, cae la oscuridad, espero la puesta del sol."-_

Supongo que no.

 **-Era un amigo y lo querías-**

Dime… ¿Qué le dejo como nota?

"El corta-cabezas de la noche ha perdido la cabeza frente la melodía más bella de la tierra. "

 _-Una que pierde sentido delante de ti…- Si yo fuera nota, quedaría torcida al lado de la clave de sol, no quiero tener ni medio punto para ti.-_

Sonarías como un graznido.

 _-Pobre Eliot.- ¿Dónde está su querido Reo?-_

Bajo la colcha de mi cama, las noches más frías me recuerdan que la nieve cubre todo de alvino.

 _-Rojo…Tendré que venir a buscarte ¿verdad? El reloj no para de quejarse. Un engranaje más y tú y yo nos vamos a pique.-_

Déjalos que salten. El reloj es tranquilo, oigo su pausada respiración.

 _-Prometiste cantar._

Estoy trenzando mi llegada.

 _-Murió y creía que la quería….- Es la hija de Lacie.-_

Igualmente yo la quiero ver.

 _-No sientes amor, tienes frío. -Y puede que esté muerta-_

Me vino a ver el mes pasado.

 _-Asaltas las noches y robas el protagonismo a las aves rapaces.- La fuiste a ver-_

Si.

 _-La encontraron violada sobre la mesa del comedor de su casa, el pecho destripado y la cara parcialmente arrancada. Los ojos le colgaban de los lados, salidos de sus cuencas, como si mirara al techo. Su hermana estaba en el baño, ahogada y golpeada, combinado con el tajo que traían todas las baldosas del baño, la tina estaba rota pero zapatos no la habían pisado.-_

Fui allí, la llamé.

 _-La puerta había sido usada para aplastarle las manos, para no oír sus quejas ni las de los vecinos.-_

Ella fue la que me llamó.

 _-Eres agorafobico- Te invitó a una fiesta al aire libre.-_

Tengo tendencia a coger resfriados.

 _-Dejo irte a la deriva en un centro comercial y te tuvo allí todo el día, mirando desde la puerta, para ver si aparecías.- Te dejó llorando en medio del parking, no te llevó, no se disculpó. No supo de tus celebraciones y no le importó destrozar todo aquello que ocupaba tu tiempo libre_. _-_

En la oscuridad.

 _-Se río y bromeó-_

Y nunca más volvió a hablar… Tú querías a su madre.

 _-Ella ni me conocía. Nunca le importó atropellarme y no salir a ver cuántos litros de sangre había perdido bajo el peso de su chasis-_

¿Ni de vista?

 _-Yo la quise-_

Lacie. La melodía a la que yo he dado palabra.

 _-Esa la compuse yo también. -_

¿Y qué letra de diste?

 _-Una que me dejase restar en paz._ -

Mi terapia.

 _-Uh si- ¿Cuantos compañeros van ya?-_

Todos están aquí, conmigo. Estoy escribiendo después del acto.

 _-Diles que se sienten-_

No pueden. Solo sonríen, que amables.

 _-Que llegue la lluvia y se lo lleve todo~-_

Lo que va a llegar es la policía.

 _-Una casa de acogida, te ha acogido, apartada para que descansases y ¿sólo descargas todo aquí? ¡Es de madera, como una casa de vacaciones en medio de la montaña!-_

Quiero dejarles una nota.

Ya he terminado, ahora me tomo el día libre. Oz Vessalius.

 _-Abre la ventana, las cortinas por fuera… ¡Que entre la luz!-_

¿Y salto por ella, Jack?

 _-¡Venga!-_

Y dejó la libreta escrita encima de la mesa. Terminó su relato como le había pedido.

Escribió las conversaciones que tenía con sí mismo, al que nombraba Jack. Él se hacía llamar a sí mismo Oz.

Escribió que sentía en todo momento mientras mataba a todas esas personas, la melodía que oía en su cabeza, que nadie le vino a visitar, él estaba sentado en un círculo de sillas con muertos sentados en ellas, hablando solo.

Creía en esa melodía, que llamaba Lacie, una chica famosa ficticia que nunca conoció. Tomaba el té a cada hora, sin medirse. No salía de su habitación, que no compartía con nadie, sin embargo se le oía cantar.

No se lamentaba y el día que escapó sucedió la tragedia. En la casa donde le tenían encerrado, en la avenida de Sablier.

La Tragedia de Sablier, que todos los diarios ingleses incluyen un artículo sobre ello.

Pero sobretodo Oz Vessalius no estaba loco.

Reo Baskerville, quién era su psicólogo, si existió. No se sabe si acabó el informe, si fue el causante del suicidio de Oz o si los muertos pueden hablar.

Aún se cree que alguien se pasea por los pasillos oscuros, robando los libros más antiguos de las casas y dejando huellas de manos negras en ellos. Aun se oye el eco de la agonía en algún sitio y el crepitar de un fuego en la piel.

Es desconocido que alguien más, que redacta desde la comodidad de su casa, decida pasearse por tu salón y montar una reunión del té. Si quieren culpan a alguien cúlpenme a mí.

A Jack.

* * *

Si els ha gustado, no se olviden de mi. Dejen algo. (Fav o Follow) O review, me hacen feliz~

!Nos vemos!


End file.
